


Finnrey Drabbles

by Nic_H



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_H/pseuds/Nic_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says. Pretty much whatever my muse comes up with. Also taking prompts so don't be a stranger and PM. Ratings may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puns

_Puns._

Summary: Finn discovers Rey's weakness to bad puns.

Ignore the OOC. I had this stuck in my head when I went to bed last night and couldn't get it out of my head.

* * *

I.

Rey was grumpy. More frustrated but still grumpy. Ever since she returned with Luke from the Jedi temple she'd been having trouble calling upon the force to do her bidding. Trying to lift a simple rock? Not so much as a twitch. Using the force to help balance herself? She felt as if it was doing everything in its power to unbalance her. So when Finn walked into her designated training area when she had just managed to make an object twitch with the force she gave a frustrated yelp and turned towards the source of her annoyance.

"Finn! Do you understand how long it took me just to get the thing to move?"

At first the ex-Stormtrooper looked confused, then a nod of understanding and finally one of slight exasperation.

"Wow Rey, you've been holed up in here for two days and that's how you greet your best friend? You sure are a ray of sunshine this morning." Finns tone was laced with sarcasm, especially towards the end.

There was about three seconds of silent before an indelicate snort penetrated the room. Finn looked towards Rey who was quickly using a hand to cover her mouth, small giggles still managing to be released. To be completely honest Finn was just confused.

"Are you alright Rey? I didn't mean to get angry at you It's just I miss-"

Finn never finished before Rey's giggles turned into laughter.

"No don't worry Finn, I just- I don't know why but bad puns make me giggle."

Finn was still confused until he realised just what he said. He mentally filed away the little bit of information Rey gave him before asking her to at least have breakfast with him before she returned to her Jedi training.

II.

The new Resistance base was located in the ruins of an old temple submerged deep within the forests of the planet with the majority of the base located inside the base of a mountain. Trees had been cleared near the entrance and a path had been cut to another area where more trees were cleared for a landing zone and maintenance area for the Resistance ships.

It was here that Rey was busy with a fixing up the Falcon. Chewie was surprisingly missing but she just assumed that he was busy catching up with Luke and Leia. Luke had given her a break from her usual training routine, telling her to 'relax and do what kids do these days'. At first she tried finding Finn but he was glaringly absent as well. Even Poe didn't know where he was. This left her with nothing better to do than tinker with the Falcon, not that it was a bad thing but she just hoped she could spend more time with Finn.

The distinctive roar of Chewbacca alerted Rey to his presence long before she could see him. Putting down the Hydrospanner and wiping her hands on a rag Rey turned around to face the Wookie, her lips forming a smile as she spotted Finn next to the other pilot of the Falcon. The two, despite Chewie's original hostility, had formed an understanding despite Finn not being able to understand the Wookie.

Speaking of Finn, in his hands she saw some type of blaster she had never seen before. It had a rather short barrel with no sight assistance and had a small computing unit attached to the underside just after the trigger.

"Rey!" Finn's shout easily travelled the distance between them and she responded in kind with a 'Finn' of her own.

Finns face showed nothing but happiness but his eyes were lit with mischief. Shifting her gaze towards her co-pilot showed that his eyes also shined with the same emotion. On alert, she warily eyed the obviously custom built blaster.

"Hi. So what have you two been up to?"

Finn looked sheepish, avoiding eye contact with Rey, ensuring his gaze was anywhere but Rey's face. He slowly extended his hand with the custom blaster towards Rey.

"Uhh… I made this for you." A 'light' whack from the Wookie on the back of his head made Finn quickly add a, "With the help from Chewie of course."

Rey looked up from the blaster then towards Finn, swiftly switching to Chewie and then flicking back to Finn.

"Thank you." Rey's voice was thick with emotion. This was one of the few gifts she had ever been given that wasn't given out of necessity.

After an encouraging nod from her two friends, Rey pointed the weapon towards the tree line and flicked off the safety. Taking aim at one of the trees Rey pulled the trigger with a satisfying click. To her surprise the blaster did not shoot a bolt of energy but played a feminine giggle; a very familiar giggle. She could hear Finn failing to hold back a laugh but was failing miserably. Slowly turning to him she stared him dead in the eye with what she hoped was her scariest face. It only made Finn laugh even harder.

"What. Is. This?" Her words were laced with venom and Finn could feel a drop of sweat slide down his cheek.

"It's a Rey-Gun." After no immediate reaction Finn actually started to get slightly jumpy. Chewbacca had already retreated what seemed to be a safe distance. _Traitor._ "Get it? 'cos it makes Rey sounds and is a gun. So that makes it a Rey-Gun."

The Jedi-in-training's angry façade lasted milliseconds before she burst out in a fit of giggles. Finn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, glad that he wouldn't be spending any more time in the infirmary.

III.

Rey was mad. No, that was too light a term for what she was feeling at the moment. She was downright furious and a certain ex-Stormtrooper would feel her righteous vengeance. The reason? She had been pranked. Pranks were fine, she loved pranking people. She didn't mind too much if she was on the receiving end of a prank but she _did_ mind if the person who pranked her was her usual partner in crime when it came to these activities.

So when she returned to her room to get her lightsabre and start preparing for her training session imagine her surprise when she found it no longer in the box she had kept it in. Instead she found a data-pad next to the open box with a note saying 'Look up'. Doing so revealed where her lightsabre was.

She could see it, attached to the roof with electro-magnets and just out of her reach even if she jumped. There was only one person who would come in to her room and mess with one of her most prized possessions. It all made sense in her head. Finn was six minutes late to breakfast. Six minutes. That was the latest she had ever known him to be late for something. Even the boring weekly debriefs he was on time, not a second early or late. It must have been a habit that stuck from his time as a Stormtrooper.

Marching back towards the mess hall like a woman on a warpath, members of the Resistance parted before her, some even scurrying away. Striding quickly towards the door Rey pushed it open; ready to deliver some vindictive justice. Her eyes swept across the room, narrowing when they passed over the source of her anger. He was innocently oblivious, laughing at something Poe Dameron had said.

Despite her small stature, she reached Finn's table quickly grabbing him by the collar of his brown jacket and dragging him out the room. Finn gave a startled and _totally manly_ yelp when he felt warm fingers brush against his neck, still too surprised to struggle against the familiar grip. All chatter stopped after Finn's startled cry but one look at Rey's face and everyone averted their eyes, quickly trying to return their attention to what they were doing before.

Once out the door and away from prying eyes, Rey shoved Finn up against the closest wall. Despite the time since his recovery, Finn's back was still quite sensitive to any pressure and after his pained cry Rey loosened her grip slightly.

"Get it down now!"

The words slipped through her clenched teeth and in spite of her smaller physique Finn could imagine for a moment this is what she must be like when someone tried to double-cross her in a deal on Jakku. At the moment Finn's only hope was to win her over with more bad puns. It had a one hundred percent success rate so far.

"Who Rey-ned on your parade?" His words only seemed to agitate her further and the loosened grip tightened again.

"Finn, now is not the time. I'm already late for Luke's training session and I need you to deactivate the magnet holding my lightsabre to the roof."

Understanding flashed in his eyes and now he now realised that he should of listened to the voice in his head screaming that is was a bad idea.

"C'mon Rey. Admit it was funny. I can just imagine you jumping to try and get it and it being just out of your reach."

Her grip tightened even more.

"Not. Helping."

Maneuvering his arm towards his back pocket, Finn pulled out a small remote.

"Ok, ok. I have the remote here. Just promise me after I give it to you that you'll stop your Rey-gn of terror?"

Her angry face cracked a bit before the mask was firmly back in place. She let go of Finn, grabbing the remote from his hand and taking a step back.

"These Rey puns need to stop. To be honest they've gotten old." _Lie._ "And I'm done with them. Finished."

Finn locked eyes with Rey as she just realised what she had said. Because in the end it wasn't even his bad puns that were her undoing and made her a giggling mess.

* * *

A/N: So this spawned from an interview I watched of Daisy and John and how they would play pranks on other cast members. And it just made me think that after Rey returns with Luke or whatever that she and Finn would be the resident pranksters. Finn never had a proper childhood so he would find quite a bit of amusement in this, same goes for Rey and how pranking the residents of Jakku would probably not be in her best interests.

If anyone has any prompts don't be afraid to PM me. Only pairing that I'll write is Finn/Rey (sorry other shippers). This is one of my first fics so I'm not confident tackling OT3s and I'm not a big fan of Finn/Poe (I always saw Finn/Poe as a brotp, kinda like war buddies) or Kylo/Rey (No offence to people who ship those, just not my cup of tea.)

Feedback would be nice in any way even if it is to point out my mistakes, just please be a bit nice about it?.

-Nic


	2. Jetpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn likes to be the little spoon.

Repost from my Tumblr so maybe some of you have seen it already.

Inspired by that one person who said something about Finn being the little spoon. (Sorry for not remembering your name)

…

Finn woke up to comforting arms wrapped tightly around his chest and Rey's warm breath on his neck, a far cry from the nightmare he had just awoken from. He could feel her body shift behind him with each soft exhale, the action comforting him and quelling the vivid, fear inducing images that raged through his head.

With each one of her breaths he could feel the tension ease out of his body, images of her broken body gasping out even more broken sobs slowly being replaced with peaceful breaths and memories of joyous laughter. Ever since his return to the living from his coma his nights had been plagued with hellish scenes depicted in terrifying beauty, visions of a lightless future each ending with Rey's broken body in his blood stained arms.

Rey's return had calmed them for a time but they soon picked up again in even more detail. Distorted voices became clear, shapeless horizons sharpened in to focus and distant emotions that trickled now flooded through; pervading every one of his senses.

It got to the point where Finn was too scared to sleep, preferring cold, sleepless nights staring at the stars then the all encompassing fear of his dreams. It wasn't long before Rey noticed that he wasn't sleeping well and questioned him about it, leading the ex-Stormtrooper to explain all that was happening. He couldn't hide anything from her even if I he tried.

In the end Rey had suggested sharing the room together, mentioning that if he knew she was near he would be less inclined to lose himself in the fear of losing her. Their first arrangement had lasted three nights before Rey couldn't stand listening to his muffled cries and strangled sobs.

Every time she saw him wake up with a gasp, his body tense and eyes frantically searching for her in the dark room, it chipped away at the armour she had built around her heart. The only time she remembered him looking that vulnerable was when he had revealed that he was a Stormtrooper, raised to do one thing.

With tentative steps she padded her way towards Finn's restless body,her feet not making a single sound. Once at the edge of his bed she slowly reached for the thin blanket covering him and pulled it back. Carefully she extended her hand towards Finn's shoulder, resting her palm at the top of his bicep and rubbing up and down his tense muscles in what she hoped was a comforting manner. Her lack of knowledge on what to do reminding her just how much the both if them had been deprived of human comfort.

Her actions seemed to have the desired effect and she could feel his arm loosening slightly. The Force surrounding him, usually a whirlwind of action, had calmed as well. Emboldened by the response she closed her eyes and concentrated on the Force, letting It's emotions guide her.

Eyes still closed, Rey slid her hand down along his arm and onto his side, wrapping it around his chest before sliding her other hand underneath his body to join the other. In response the Force hummed in approval yet still did not emit a feeling of completeness. Awkwardly leaning over the bed, Rey held her breath and brought her body on to the bed, legs swiftly slipping into the blanket pooled at Finn's feet before snuggling up to his back while being mindful of his still recovering injury.

Finn's body tensed and Rey feared she has woken him, her mind already coming up with a response to the situation. Her fears were unfounded when Finn's whole body relaxed into hers and the Force purred. It fucking purred.

The sensation of his body pressed so closely against hers was new but not entirely unpleasant. Before Finn had grabbed her hand for the first time she had associated touch with pain. On Jakku, the only time someone touched her was to inflict pain; to hurt her. It was why she was so averse to him grabbing her hand. But in the end Finn had showed her that touch did not equal pain. That touch could be used to comfort someone. She also realised that as a Stormtrooper Finn was just as inexperienced as her when it came to such matters, maybe even more so. She at least had fleeting memories of her mothers hug and her fathers comforting hand.

Her forehead rested lightly against the back of his head while her feet reached mid way his calves. He wasn't much taller than her but when she rested so close to him she seemed so small, her malnourished body dwarfed by his muscular frame. For all the misgivings of the First Order they at least fed their soldiers well. Despite the earlier awkwardness her soul was at peace and Finn's quiet whimpers were almost non-existent. Rey was content to stay snuggled up against Finn's back, her eyes slowly closing with final thoughts of feeling like an oversized jetpack strapped to Finn's back.

Fin.


	3. Gift

Gift.

Summary: Finn surprises Rey with a surprisingly thoughtful gift. Rey's not sure how to react.

SPOILERS for TFA.

Inspired by the song Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes.

...

Poe Dameron stepped back from his X-Wing, inspecting the fresh coat of black paint. It was relaxing for him to get out an old can of paint and a brush and spend hours reverently painting over scratched and faded paint, relishing in every stroke of the brush. He knew there were more efficient ways to paint, such as getting a droid to do it, but it didn't give him the same satisfaction as painting it himself. It made it personal, a small piece of him etched on the one place he felt most at home.

He was interrupted of his inner musings by the voice of his best friend.

"Poe!"

Turning to face the source of the voice, Poe wiped his hands down on his pants before extending his arm towards the ex-Stormtrooper who pulled him into a quick hug with a pat on the back; their usual way of greeting.

"Hey buddy. What brings you to my littler corner of the galaxy?"

Finn not only looked slightly nervous, which wasn't that unusual, but also shy. It was strange because Finn was never shy. Hesitant maybe, cautious at times but Poe had never seen him shy. The bouncing from one foot to the other and the aversion of eye contact had Poe slightly concerned.

"What does someone who likes someone else do to show that someone else they like them?"

Now it made sense, Poe thought.

"Hold up buddy. This wouldn't have anything to do with that Rey girl you won't shut up about?"

Finn immediately stilled, bingo, looked around to see if they were alone before shushing Poe.

"I'm asking for a friend." Finn replied a little too quickly.

In return, Poe just gave him a look that clearly said 'seriously bro?' Poe knew that the only friend Finn had managed to make that wasn't Rey was the general and himself. General Organa wouldn't move on from Han's death so quickly and to Poe's knowledge the only woman in his life was his X-wing. And BB-8.

"Finn, the only person on base who doesn't know you like Rey that way is Rey herself. Hell, even the droids knows."

Finn looked startled from Poe's exasperated response before quickly composing himself and returning to the reason he came to see Poe in the first place.

"So… what do I do? Just walk up and say it?"

"You could… Or you could do something special. Give her something. But not just anything, it has to be something special, a piece of yourself that she can remember you by; so that even when you're apart you'll still be close by."

Finn wracked his brain for something he owned that fit Poe's description. He didn't have much. Poe's jacket, the blaster from Han, a few standard issue clothes, a personal data-pad and few things he picked up from other worlds when he went on reconnaissance missions with Poe. It was more than what he had in the First Order but was still glaringly lacking. Ever since bringing up his lack of personal effects to Poe, the pilot had made it his own responsibility to ensure that Finn took back a little memorabilia from each mission.

Clarity rushed through his mind when he thought of the perfect gift to give to Rey. He would have to make a few changes to it, brush of the dirt and polish it up but it would be perfect. The gift he had in mind? A small black rock with a gold inscription he had found on his latest mission. He had found it by chance really. The two Resistance members were walking back towards the ship they had come in when Finn had seen something glinting in the sand. Picking it up and brushing off the dirt, a word in an unknown language stared back at him. For reasons unknown to him at the time, Finn knew exactly what the word said and it's meaning.

It was strange. Knowing a word in a language he had never seen before and in an alphabet that was different to the one he knew. It just clicked, as if understanding of the language was built into his DNA. This small insignificant rock could be a piece of the puzzle that was his origins. It was a stepping stone in the journey to finding his family. His parents.

Yes, Finn thought, it's perfect.

...

Rey was preparing to leave on yet another journey with master Skywalker and Finn still hadn't come by. She didn't want it to affect her as much as it did, she was stronger than that, but she couldn't deny that it hurt. Finn was always first to come by and last to leave. Looking towards the bustling Resistance base her eyes lit up when she spotted him. It wasn't his hair or skin or even signature jacket that confirmed it was him but the way he walked. Determined, purposeful, efficient; no energy wasted. Arms swinging by his side, powerful strides making up for his average height. To Rey it looked more like a march then a walk, which was probably true now that she thought about it.

"Finn! There you are, I was wondering if you were actually gonna come."

"I wouldn't miss this even if I was in a coma." His poor attempt at a joke failed to mask his true feelings of anxiousness. Gathering every scrap of courage he could muster, Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box.

"I uhh... got this for you. It's a gift so you don't have to feel obligated to give anything back."

She bit back a retort of 'I know what a gift is' and instead took the small box from his hands. Rey slowly undid the metal clasp and opened the box, gasping slightly when she saw the exotic looking stone that hung from a simple string, gold letters reflecting the sun's light in such a way that made it look regal. Art such as this deserved to be on royalty from the Inner Rim, not a scavenger from some backwater planet.

"Finn, I don't know what to say. I-" Finn cut her off before she could get any further.

"You don't have to say anything. You deserve this and so much more after everything the galaxy has taken from you." Rey wanted to say that the universe took just as much from him as her but the words got caught in her throat and never left. Her body was filled with an emotion that she had forgotten, unfamiliar after its long years of absence.

The necklace was simple yet elegant, practical yet beautiful, graceful yet strong. Everything that Rey was and he wasn't. She finally found her voice after a few breaths.

"What about the gold letters?"

"It's a language I didn't know existed. For some reason I can understand it, it just clicks in head. Maybe it's a genetic thing." That unknown emotion came back again.

"Finn, I can't take this. It means so much to you. This could lead you to the family that you never had." The one thing we've always wanted.

"Rey, as important as the past is, you shouldn't let it stop you from seeing what is right in front of you. And that's what I'm focusing on. What's in front of me."

The You went unsaid. Maz Kanata's words echoed in her mind. The belonging which you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.

Choking back her emotions, she turned her back to Finn and allowed him to delicately place the necklace around her neck, tying up the loose ends in a secure knot. The actions seemed slow, delicate, filled with feeling. Intimate.

"What does it say?" She tried to make her voice strong but it was still full of emotion.

"Cyar'ika." The way Finn's voice ghosted over the words in a soft caress, each syllable whispered with adoration, sent involuntary shivers through her body. Her very soul quivering in response.

"What does it mean?" Her voice too had dropped to the same whisper as his.

She could hear his intake of breath but before he could explain, R2D2 rolled down the ramp of the Falcon and beeped loudly towards her, urging her to hurry or they would be late. Rey turned back to Finn and gave him an affectionate embrace.

"Thank you, truly."

"Anything for you." Was Finn's way of farewell. They both hated good-byes and avoided the word. Good-bye implied that there would not be a reunion, that it was the last time they would see each other. It gave a feeling of finality that neither was comfortable with nor intended to become reality.

After taking off and entering Hyper-space, Rey got up and walked towards her master's Astromech, letting Luke and Chewie monitor the ships readings, reaching for the necklace Finn had gifted to her.

"R2, could you scan this word and run it through all known languages for a translation?" After an affirmative beep beep, Rey let the droid scan the necklace before returning it to its safe position beneath the folds of her cloak. It wasn't long before R2 beeped for her attention, relaying the information he had acquired with beeps.

"Mando'a, huh? Interesting. Maybe Finn could be of Mandolarian descent. So what does it translate to?"

A few more seconds of silence passed before the old droid answered her question. The answer surprised her and she got R2D2 to restate what he had said with a barely audible 'Are you sure?'.

Cyar-ika.

Darling. Beloved. Sweetheart.

All those unfamiliar emotions she felt earlier came back, but now she understood them, knew what they were and what it meant. Love.

...

Ever since she discovered what the necklace had inscribed on it, she never took it off. She held it close when she first discovered its true meaning, she held it close when Luke has sacrificed himself for the greater good and she held it close, drawing strength from it, in her final fight against Kylo Ren.

Rey cradled the worn stone in her hands, fingers brushing reverently over the inscription, Cyar'ika, silent tears running down her face and red-rimmed eyes staring intently at the burning funeral pyre. He was taken too soon. At times it seemed the Force had a personal vendetta against her. It took the family she never knew and the family that she came to know. First Han, then Luke and now the man who would give her the galaxy if he could. She thought of all the things he had been, all the parts that made up the whole:

Stormtrooper.

Resistance fighter.

Friend.

Lover.

Cyar'ika.

Finn.

...

A/N: I swear it wasn't supposed to end like that but it just happened. On another note do you like italics? I love italics. Not sure when the next one will be ready but I'm starting a full length FinnRey fic soonish (hopefully) so that might take up most of my writing time. I'll still try and find time for FinnRey drabbles but they might come even slower than slow. Thanks for reading and, as always feedback would be appreciated. Have a nice rest of the day/night.

-Nic


End file.
